Kitty's and Ember's catfight
by scheffelman
Summary: Desiree, Ember, Kitty, and Penelope Spectra make a bet to get Danny as a boyfriend. They will all get him, but whoever gets him first will be the first one he sleeps with. [Danny/Desiree/Ember/Kitty/Paulina/Penelope Spectra/Star/Valerie] Daddy Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Here is a new story. This will help me try to get over my writers block.**

_Danny's POV:_

Here I am on patrol looking for any ghosts causing trouble. Suddenly my ghost sense goes off. "Hey Danny." A voice says. I look around and find Kitty. "Oh hey Kitty. What did Johnny do now?' I ask. Kitty giggles and asks, "What makes you think Johnny did something wrong?" "Usually when you get all flirty with me, Johnny is eyen other females." I explain. Kitty giggles again and says, "Ember, Desiree, Penny, and I made a bet to see who can get you as a boyfriend. We did go out before so maybe we should do it again. Unless you're dating that Goth bitch." "I'm not dating Sam. I may love Sam but it's the same way I love my sister, Jazz." I explain. "Good that should make this easier." Kitty says while giggling.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I am watching Kitty flirt with Babypop. "Hey Kitty. I think you forgot something from the rules of the bet." I yell. "Oh yeah. No matter who wins we all get to share you Danny. It doesn't matter if I get you as a boyfriend, if Ember does, if Desiree does, or if Penny does, we all get you no matter what." Kitty explains to Babypop. "So who are going choose Babypop?" I ask. "I don't know yet. I will choose once Desiree and Spectra hit on me." Babypop says.

_Next day: Danny's POV:_

"So what took you so long to finish patrol last Danny?" Sam asks. "Kitty and Ember were hitting on me and explaining about a bet between them, Desiree and Spectra to see who can get me as a boyfriend but it doesn't matter because in the end all four will get me as a boyfriend." Danny explains. "Wow dude. You have four really hot ghosts going after your affection. What about someone human?" Tucker says. "Well there are only three girls I would go after that are human." I say. "Oh yeah? Who are they?" Sam asks. "Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Right before we became friends, Tuck, I was about to become Star's friend. She joined the A-list before it could happen but I always liked Star." I explain. "Wow. Anything else you're keeping from us Danny?" Sam asks. "I can't tell you where others can hear. I will tell you when I tell Paulina, Star, Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Mr. Lancer, and my parents about my ghost half." After that my ghost sense goes off. I duck under the table and transform. I go intangible and fly off to find the ghost. "What is your wish child?" A voice asks. I look around and find Desiree floating above the school. "No need to explain the bet between you, Spectra, Kitty, and Ember, Desiree. Kitty and Ember already explained it to me." I say. "Well who do you choose Danny?" Another voice asks. Just then Penelope Spectra appears out of thin air. "I don't know yet. I do have one question though." I say. "And what would that be Babypop?" Ember asks as she appears with Kitty. "Would share me with three humans?" I ask. "Why?" Kitty asks. "Because there are three girls I like and would like to have as girlfriends." I say. "Who would they be?" Desiree asks. "Paulina Sanchez, Star Williams, and Valerie Grey." I say. "Sure." All four agree. "Why did you agree so fast?" I ask. "We will share you with any female other than that Goth girl you hang with." Spectra says. "You don't have to worry about that." I say.

_Meanwhile with Sam and Tucker: Tucker's POV:_

"Sam you need to tell Danny how you feel. He will never get over his cluelessness. You need to make the first move. He never will make the first move." I say. "I know Tucker but what if Danny doesn't feel the same way. Our friendship might never be the same again." Sam says.

_Back with Danny, Desiree, Ember, Kitty, and Penelope: Danny's POV:_

"Ok I will give you my choice later tonight. Meet me in the park by the fountain. Desiree should know which one." I say. They all agree. I was about to fly away when Paulina shows. "Ghost boy!" She shouts. "Hello citizen. I need one Paulina Sanchez, one Star Williams, one Dashiel Baxter, one Kwan Long, one Valerie Grey, one Jack Fenton, one Maddie Fenton, one Jazz Fenton, one Sam Manson, one Tucker Foley, and one William Lancer to show up at the address on this piece of paper. Only the people supposed to read it will be able to read it." I say in a heroic voice and toss the paper with the address down.

_Star's POV:_

"What do you think that was about Paulina?" I ask. "Who cares? The ghost boy invited us to this location. We totally have to go." Paulina says.

_Later at the location that was on the paper: Jack's POV:_

"Why would that ghost kid want us to come here?" I ask my wife. "I don't know Jack. Whatever the reason, it has to be evil." Maddie says. "I'm glad you could all make it." A familiar voice says. "Danny-O. Did you see Phantom? He wanted all of us to come here for some strange reason." I ask my son. "Sorry dad but I didn't. Could you all follow me inside? There is something I have to tell and show you all." Danny says to everyone.

_Dash's POV:_

"Why should we listen to you Fen_turd_?" I ask. "None of that Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer scolds me. I look and see Mrs. Fenton glaring at me. I gulp nervously. "Any more questions?" Fentonoski asks. We shake our heads no. "Good." He says.

_Danny's POV:_

I lead everyone inside. Once inside Tucker starts drooling over all the tech. "Dude. How is this place modern inside when it looks abandoned outside?" Tucker asks. "To make it seem less suspicious. Nobody would ever suspect an abandoned car garage would be operational. It also hides another secret." I explain. I walk back to the back office with the others following me. I walk over to the bookcase and pull a specific book down and the entire case moves to the left. Once on the elevator, we all go down to the Cave. Once we get off, Valerie asks, "Where are we Danny?" "I would like to know that too Danny." Sam says. "Welcome to my personal sanctuary I have come to call the Phantom Cave." I say. "You aren't Phantom. So why name it the Phantom Cave?" Mom asks. "Seriously mom. Dye my hair snow white and give me contacts that my eyes glowing green and give my voice an echo and I'm a dead ringer to Phantom." I say. I transform into Phantom. Mom and dad pull out their ecto-weapons ask demand, "What have you done with our boy?" "I am your boy. The accident with the portal made like this. I wanted to tell you right then and there but Sam said you wouldn't understand. I even tried when you made the Fenton Finder but Jazz interrupted me." I explain. "How were you able to build this Mr. Fenton? Your grades say that you're not a genius but this says otherwise." Mr. Lancer asks. "I wanted a normal childhood so I hid my geniusness. I am no longer a genius but a super genius." I say. "How were you able to afford everything?" Valerie asks. "Easy. I'm rich. I keep under the name Danny Phazar." I explain. "Danny Phazar has enough money to rival even Vlad Masters. He is New York Times #1 best seller for 8 years." Kwan explains. "Danny I'm sorry for hunting you." Mom, dad, and Valerie say. "When did you hunt him Valerie?" Paulina asks. "She's the Red Huntress." I say while laughing at Dash's, Kwan's, Paulina's, Mr. Lancer's, and my parents shocked faces. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker laugh with me. "You knew?" Val asks me. "Me, Sam, and Tucker knew since Day 1." I say. Star walks up to me and kisses me right on the lips. "That is for almost being my first friend." Star says. "When did that happen Star? You never told me that." Valerie asks Star. "It happened years ago before I joined the A-list. I was sitting in the grass when Danny came over and comforted me and asked to be my first friend but I joined the A-list before I could say yes. Sometimes I look back and wish I said to Danny instead of the A-list." Star explains. "So why are we here Danny?" Sam asks. "Training." I say. "Do I to train to Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks. "No Mr. Lancer. I just wanted you to know because you're the only teacher I trust." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here is the next chapter. Who will Danny choose? Desiree, Ember, Kitty, or Penelope Spectra? Find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman so I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

_Desiree's POV:_

"Who do you think Danny will choose?" I ask the others. "Who knows?" Ember says. Just then Danny shows up. "Who did you choose Danny?" Kitty asks.

_Danny's POV:_

"I have chosen Ember." I say. "Thanks Babypop. I will be the one to have sex with you first. After that you can choose who to fuck next." Ember says. "I was never told about that." I say. "We thought we did tell you." Penelope says. "I would have remembered if you did." I say. "Enough talking Babypop. Time for me to take your virginity." Ember says. Ember grabs me and teleports to her realm. For the rest of the night is spent having sex with Ember.

_Time skip: next night: Danny's POV:_

"So who are you going to have sex with next Danny?" Kitty asks me. Desiree, Kitty, and Penelope are sitting my room waiting to see who will have sex with me next. "My answer is Desiree." I say. Just like with Ember, Desiree grabs me and teleports to her realm where we have sex for the rest of the night. Fortunately for me, the next day is Saturday so I'll have time to have sex with Kitty then Penelope.

_Time skip: next morning: Danny's POV:_

I wake up with Desiree laying on my chest. "Wake up Desiree." I say. "Good morning Danny. Did you like our escapade last night?" Desiree asks. "I did. Can you fetch Kitty? I do believe it's her turn to have sex with me." I say. "Ok Danny." Desiree says before leaving the room. While Desiree is gone, I get dressed. Desiree comes back in a few minutes with Kitty in tow. "It's your turn to have sex with me Kitty." I say. Kitty squeals and says, "Finally. I was wondering if you would go with Penelope before me. I'm glad you didn't." "Penelope can wait. I need to screw my first girlfriend after all." I say.

_Time skip: three hours later: Danny's POV:_

"Well Kitty, it's been fun but I need to go screw Penelope. Can you take me to her realm?" I ask Kitty. "Sure thing Danny." Kitty says with a giggle. After Kitty and I get dressed, Kitty leads me to Penelope's realm. "Ah Danny so nice of you to come." Penelope says. "I always screw the ladies that want to screw me." I reply. Penelope smiles at that. She then grabs me by the collar and pulls me into her realm. She wastes no time getting me naked for sex.


End file.
